


Marshmallows by the Fire

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Firelight, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Malex, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Toasting Marshmallows, sexy story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael toasts marshmallows in the fireplace at Alex’s cabin which then leads to a game of teasing and not touching between the two





	Marshmallows by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Story Time will be the death of me... but I wouldn’t have it any other way.
> 
> Thanks to Jess, Beka & Lila for the constant belief in my writing abilities and for being my personal cheer squad

It was late one evening, Alex was sprawled on the rug before the fire with a blanket around his shoulders, no need for his prosthetic or even shoes. Beside him, no blanket or shirt for cover sat Michael who was concentrating very hard as he watched the marshmallows on the tips of the split stick turn almost black before he pulled them from the flames.

He used his telekinesis to guide the stick towards them then waited for Alex to take his treat. It was hot to touch and almost burned his mouth but that was just the way he liked them.

Alex chuckled to himself as Michael popped the other gooey treat into his mouth then turned to grin at him. He licked his lips but missed a tiny piece which stood out in stark contrast to his pink lips.

Alex immediately shifted closer, leaned over and kissed him. Took Michael’s bottom lip into his mouth to suckle the marshmallow for himself. Michael groaned at Alex’s kiss, raised his hand and slipped it behind his neck to pull him closer, deepen the embrace.

In turn, Alex slipped his fingers into Michael’s hair; carelessly knocked the cowboy hat from his head as his hand grasped the curls and tugged almost aggressively. Both groaned into the kiss as they each pulled the other closer until Michael had successfully maneuvered Alex into his lap. They managed to not break their kiss, quite a feat for both of them; the packet of marshmallows already forgotten.

Alex leaned down, urged Michael’s head back to meet him; fingers still toying with those beautiful curls that he loved so much. 

The blanket lay discarded on the floor but he was still wearing too many clothes for Michael’s liking so he grasped the base of Alex’s shirt and whipped it off in one well practiced motion.

By the light of the fire, Alex’s appearance took his breath away. Michael wasn’t stupid, he  _ knew _ Alex was the most beautiful human he’d ever laid eyes on but it still baffled him that someone as precious as Alex would ever look at him the way he was now... gnawing on his lip, eyes lidded yet filled with want and need. His heart skipped more than one beat.

“Gosh, you’re so beautiful” Michael murmured against Alex’s neck, accentuating his words with kisses to his skin.

“Did you just say ‘gosh’?” Alex asked.

“Yes”

“Okey-dokey then”

They both giggled like naughty schoolchildren as Michael pressed a kiss to Alex’s naked chest. His hand moved to trace the shadows from the firelight upon his skin. Alex brought his hand up to Michael’s chin, urged him to look and meet his gaze then he leaned down to gently kiss him again.

“You’re beautiful too” Alex whispered, their lips still touching.

Michael swallowed his reply. The ‘macho cowboy swagger’ long forgotten as he wrapped his arms around Alex and held the love of his life in his embrace. He was almost afraid of what words would come spilling from his mouth next to ruin this beautiful moment. Fortunately, Alex always knew just the right thing to say.

“You’re even sexier when you’re touching yourself” 

Michael whimpered in agreement.

“So are you” he replied with a kiss.

“Show me” Alex whispered in Michael’s ear.

“You show me yours and I’ll show you mine” Michael’s voice cracked with excitement as Alex nodded his head.

He slowly climbed to his feet with Alex still cradled protectively in his arms and he gently deposited him upon the couch before he carelessly knocked everything clear of the coffee table to make space and sat down opposite him.

Eyes fixed upon each other, gazes locked to see the lust and excitement in the others orbs, they each undid their pants and slowly lowered them. Alex just enough to show the tenting inside his boxers, Michael shoved his down to his ankles and kicked them clear away. He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Their eyes scanned each other’s bodies and Alex could only smile. Of course Michael was already half hard and now completely naked upon the coffee table. He licked his lips as he placed his hand on his own still covered dick then waited for Michael to do the same but he didn’t. Michael bypassed his cock and immediately started teasing his balls, groaning very loudly as he did so.

Alex knew how to play this game. He brought his other hand up his abdomen and chest, fingers trailed upon his skin to tweak his nipple; made a low hiss and looked into Michael’s eyes. This only encouraged his lover to lick his lips and take two of his own fingers into his mouth. He groaned as he sucked on his digits and watched as Alex toyed with his other nipple.

Michael slid his foot a hint closer, started to rub the heel across Alex’s calf but Alex jerked his leg away and hissed at him. They weren’t allowed to touch each other in any way, this was a game they played before and Michael knew as much but he also loved to break the rules. 

Michael was still working his sacs, eyes fixed upon Alex while sucking down his two fingers. He was just a little frustrated that Alex was taking his sweet time but knew the payoff would be worth it. His eyes flickered down Alex’s body, watched his long, soft skilled fingers brush over his underwear. Alex bucked into is own touch and Michael growled, jerked his head and let his telekinesis kick in just long enough to raise his hips and pulled Alex’s underwear down to the floor.

“Guerin!” Alex snapped.

Michael looked up; he tried to look innocent but it was too damn hard while he was touching himself and staring at a now naked Alex Manes.

“You were taking too long” Michael tried to argue.

“How I get off is up to _me_ ” Alex’s voice dripped with authority but damn it was sexy.

Michael had to remind himself he could only look not touch but it was so hard. Alex looked like a snack; more enticing and delicious than the marshmallows they’d been enjoying not long ago. The way Alex’s head was tilted, his neck so beautifully exposed. He just wanted a taste even if once he did, he’d never pull away again. Everything about Alex drove him crazy. He could get drunk just taking in his beauty, could get higher than any amount of acetone could do for him just from Alex’s kisses. His eyes continued to roam his lover’s body until he remembered he was meant to be having the same effect on him. It was one thing for Alex to tease him but Michael knew how to return the favor.

Eyes locked, he licked his lips in a slow and sensual manner but Alex fluttered his eyes right back at him and Michael was immediately distracted again. Damn, he needed to up his game. He squared his shoulders and sat upright, hand still massaging his balls but now he chose to move further; the tip of his finger slid between his cheeks as he lifted his hips.

Alex  _ knew _ the moment Michael breached himself for he let out a loud moan and winked at him. Alex’s breath hitched as he finally took hold of himself and slowly brushed his thumb across the head, spreading the sliver of precum. He too groaned a low growl and shifted his weight.

While his thumb teased the tip, he grasped the base with his other hand and moved both in sync while he bucked his hips. Across from him, Michael had shifted forward to allow better access and was still fingering himself. With his other hand, he scraped his fingernails along the length of his long, hard cock.

Their eyes flickered back and forth, gazes locked as they held each other’s attention before roaming the other’s body to see what they were doing. It was Alex’s turn to shift forward, no longer content to lean back on the couch. Michael moved too until they were almost touching and he winked again. Alex licked his lips before he bit down, hard. Michael particularly loved the effect that had on Alex’s kissable lips.

Michael was completely focused on Alex’s face that he didn’t notice what he was doing with his hands until it was too late and Alex’s thumb brushed Michael’s mouth; the taste of his precum almost caused him to lose control.

“Now we’re even” Alex hissed.

Michael simply groaned.

He grasped his cock and started to work himself, urged on by the sweet taste of Alex on his lips. His eyes swept over Alex’s body, watching the way he slowly worked himself. Thrusting his hips into his grasp, his swollen cock still dripping and Michael licked his lips.  _ Fuck _ , he wanted another taste.

“Please, Alex?” He heard himself whimper. 

“Not yet” Alex’s voice was breathy, like he was already struggling to hold on.

Michael continued to stroke himself, moving closer and closer to the brink. Opposite him, Alex was doing the same. His long, skilled fingers worked his rock hard cock and he could feel it building inside him. Michael whimpered and bucked his hips.

“Oh what the hell” Alex gasped.

He launched himself at Michael which sent them both sprawling to the ground; they rolled over together until they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Foreheads pressed together, Alex reached down and took Michael’s dick in his hand in turn Michael reached for him. They leaned closer, lips pressed together, they each started to work the other.

Alex’s long fingers sent eager shivers down Michael’s spine while his rough, callused digits caused Alex to whimper. They continued to exchange heated kisses, bodies glistening in the glow of the fire. They each thrust into the others touch as they moved closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. 

Alex’s free hand grasped Michael’s curls, twisted and tugged on the mess of his hair which was now damp. His own brow was also covered in a fine layer of sweat. Their bodies were slick with the heat of their actions mixed with the warmth of the fire.

Michael increased the intensity of his strokes, determined to make Alex come first but his love was being as stubborn as he. Both were holding on, neither wanted it to be over just yet. Alex’s tongue nudged into Michael’s mouth and they both groaned.

He slid his arm around Alex, pulled him close then rolled them both over so they were now lying on the rug and Alex was pinned beneath him.

Their bodies entwined, rock hard cocks pressed together. Alex reached up, sneaked  _ both _ hands into Michael’s hair and pulled him down for another hot, tongue filled kiss as he thrust his hips. They both ground against the other and moaned into the kiss as Michael grasped both their hardnesses in his hand. He increased his pace, so very eager to push Alex over the edge.

“You first” Alex sobbed, tears in his eyes “please?”

“Is that an order,  _ private _ ?” Michael hissed.

“It’s a private order” Alex whispered.

Michael pulled back, rested upon his hunches as he straddled Alex’s thighs. He grasped his cock with one hand then closed his other around Alex’s while his love did the same. They worked in unison to push Michael to the very brink until he couldn’t hold back any longer. He threw his head back, his curls bounced as he moved, and he spilled his seed all over his and Alex’s hands.

Watching Michael come was all Alex needed to reach climax and he too came. The traces of their lovemaking mixed together on their naked bodies as Michael collapsed on the floor beside him. They were panting, struggling to draw breath as they both came down from their shared orgasm.

Alex leaned over and placed a single kiss to Michael’s lips laying back down, gazed up at the ceiling. Michael shuffled closer and slid his arm underneath Alex’s head to cradle him in his embrace.

The bag of marshmallows moved across the floor and Michael plucked one from pack. He ran the treat over Alex’s stomach to scoop up their cum then held the marshmallow for Alex to take a bite. Michael finished it off then leaned in for more lazy kisses.

“You look beautiful” Michael whispered. “In the firelight”

“So do you” Alex replied as he entwined their fingers then kissed the back of his palm.

“Are you ready for round two?”

“No”

“No?”

“I’m spent, Guerin”

“But I... I got my ass all ready for you”

“And I told you, how I get off is up to me” Alex smirked and kissed Michael’s hand again.

Michael groaned and nuzzled Alex’s neck.

“Next time, babe, next time”

“Yeah” Alex stifled a yawn “you keep telling yourself that”

“Gosh, with an attitude like that-“

“Okey-dokey”

They both giggled.

  
  



End file.
